Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-3t}{3t - 11} + \dfrac{6t - 2}{3t - 11}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-3t + 6t - 2}{3t - 11}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{3t - 2}{3t - 11}$